Elle est si belle
by Gothypno
Summary: Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de faire attention de ne jamais traîner avec des asaris... (Hypnose)


"Surtout, ne traîne jamais avec les asaris, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut t'arriver !"

Je trouvais d'abord ça bizarre, puisque toutes les asaris que j'ai vu avaient toutes l'air amicales. Je ne m'en suis donc pas méfié et j'ai fait mine de ne pas écouter ses conseils. J'aurais dû.

Pourtant, ça avait bien démarré. Mes amis m'avaient invité au purgatoire, pour boire quelques verres, et danser un peu. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus. On a d'abord parlé ensemble. Des examens qui arrivaient, des musiques qu'on écoutait, entre autres. Les heures filaient, et bientôt, tout le monde était parti. J'étais resté seul, car je voulais encore profiter un peu de l'ambiance. Seul à ma table, donc je me suis adossé sur mon siège, tandis que deux asaris plutôt attirantes au premier abord s'approchèrent et s'assirent en face de moi. Elles engagèrent la conversation :

"Salut ! Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, enfin... Là on est plutôt à la fin de la soirée, on a passé le plus gros, et je vais bientôt y aller

-Ah non, ne pars pas, on vient juste d'arriver, et on ne va pas laisser partir un si bel humain comme toi !"

En temps normal, je l'aurais reprise en lui rappelant qu'on ne se connait pas, mais là... Je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange... Le ton de sa voix était agréable, et je recevais rarement des compliments sur mon physique.

"Euh... Merci ! Vous êtes aussi très jolies, toutes les deux...

-Merci beaucoup ! Tu sais, tu nous as tapé dans l'oeil dès qu'on est arrivées, Lucie et moi, et on a tout de suite voulu t'approcher afin de faire connaissance

-Vous essayez de me draguer, en gros.

-Exactement ! Qu'il est malin" dit-elle tandis que les deux rirent doucement.

Encore une fois, j'aurais pu lui dire que ce n'était pas correct et tout simplement m'en aller, mais plus je les regardais, plus je les trouvais attirantes. Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes et se fermer, bien que je luttai pour tenter de les en empêcher.

"Oh, regarde Léa, il commence à faiblir ! Hihihi, j'adore ce moment !

-Chhhh... Il peut encore nous échapper" Chuchota-t-elle. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour réagir.

"Et alors, tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui... Enfin, non... C'est juste que...Je... Euh... Je..."

Je commençais à avoir du mal à penser correctement. Ma vision se faisait trouble, et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à balbutier fut

"Je...vous...aime...

-Eh bien, Lucie, je crois qu'on l'a eu. Il est temps de passer à la dernière étape, je te laisse faire."

À ce moment là, son amie fit le tour de la table et s'approcha lentement, sensuellement de moi. Le peu que j'arrivais à distinguer m'emplissait de joie. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, la prendre dans mes bras. Alors que je commençais tout doucement à plonger dans le sommeil, je sentis se lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant. À peine m'eut-elle effleuré que j'eus des visons. Je voyais non seulement des souvenirs de ma vie, mais aussi ceux d'une Asari. J'entendis une voix me parler.

"Maintenant que l'on connaît désormais la vie de chacun, tu vas me suivre. À partir de maintenant, tu seras mon animal de compagnie, ou mieux, mon esclave. Tu te devras de faire tout ce que je te demanderai... N'importe quoi qui puisse me rendre heureuse... Que ce soit les tâches ménagères ou bien des choses... Moins conventionnelles... Tu vivras désormais uniquement pour moi. Tu chercheras à faire tout ce que tu pourras pour me satisfaire. Tu es maintenant mon esclave, et tu m'aimeras inconditionnellement, à partir de maintenant, et pour l'éternité..."

Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes, et je me sentis changé... Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, à part la vie de la superbe... Magnifique personne en face de moi... Je ne devrais plus vivre que pour elle, désormais, et rien ne m'aurait rendu plus heureux... Je voulus lui dire quelque chose... Lui crier tout mon amour pour elle, la serrer fort dans mes bras, mais encore une fois, tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut :

"Je...vous...aime...Lucie...

-Je t'aime aussi,

-Bon, tu t'es bien amusée, mais je te rappelle que c'est 50/50, on partage, Lucie !

-Roh, c'est bon, je sais bien, Léa... Mais laisse-moi l'utiliser un peu toute seule ! Tu crois qu'il va durer combien de temps, celui-là ?"

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, ou dans le cas contraire, me dire ce qui pourrait être amélioré !**


End file.
